Raindrops
by lynnnie
Summary: "Maybe perhaps the sky felt my feelings and it's crying for me." It's not as depressing as it sounds. TezuOC
1. Prologue

**Raindrops**

**© `viet**

**Disclaimer; Prince of Tennis is not mine, just all the Other characters are.  
**

**Prologue**

Pitter Patter. That's all you hear against the window when it rains. That's the sound I like. Something peaceful and calm but can be destructive.

Looking out the window of the 3rd floor where the 3rd years aside for classes. Third years. Our final years before going into a university. Our Final years of High school.

Watching as the rain falls down on the windows. It reminds me of us. Time is flying past us quickly and next thing you know it, you're a senior.

I'm Mayuzumi Haruko. I'm a senior of Seishun High. I knew many people back in the middle school days. Yes, that includes the infamous Seigaku Tennis Team. I, on the other hand, didn't stand out that much since Seishun Gakuen was a sports school, like Seishun High School.

All the tennis regulars from Junior high school went to Seishun High school besides one person, Oishi Shuichiro. I believe Oishi went to Medical based high School because I overheard it from his best friend, Kikumaru Eiji.

I knew only of Fuji Shuusuke and Kikumaru Eiji closely since we were in the same class for Junior high. I knew of all the others but I was never close to them.

What I do instead of sports is building, sculpting, whatever you may want to call it. I want to be an architect. I also like building ceramic pieces. I should've gone to an art school but it would have been more expensive than here. I could manage here in Seishun high. Well possibly be an architect, I have a knack at teaching so maybe becoming a teacher?

The other best part of Seishun was it's arts. Any arts as you can say, Performing arts to drawings. I guess you can say that sports is an art. An Art of movement.

Back to the staring at the rain.

It may seem boring but if you think about it, it's like the sky is crying in despair. Maybe perhaps all the anguish feelings from everyone that couldn't seem to cry lifted to the clouds and the sky is crying in place of them.

Maybe perhaps the sky felt my feelings and it's crying for me. Not that I'm sad or anything. Just that I've been having those bad feelings something is going to happen to me.

Or maybe, something good is going to happen. Who knows. I'm sure I don't know.

* * *

Wow. It's been so long.

I just got back into the anime mood so I decided to give this story a test run.

For the Hiatus, I wrote plenty of fanfics. But they were not anime related. LOL.

So you can see a huge writing difference in my stories. If you're a new reader of mine, or at least didn't read my lame fanfics, you're in luck you get to see the new and improved me :3

Just please know, this fanfic is a test run, I don't know if I'll be able to complete it. Maybe will slowly upload chapters.

I can careless about reviews. Bad ones actually hurt me but it'll make me learn :3


	2. Bus

**Raindrops**

**Chapter 1; Bus  
**

**© `viet**

**Disclaimer; Prince of Tennis is not mine. Just my characters.**

"Huuh.."

I sighed. I looked out the door where it was still raining. How much did the sky contain with these sorrows? Everyone used up all the unused umbrellas besides one which was still basically ripped up and broken. It's basically walking in the rain using that umbrella.

I walked over to the door and peered out the door. The rain doesn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon. I sighed again and leaned against the door frame of the exit.

"Ha!"

My eye brows twitched a little bit.

"Ru!"

Then my cheek twitched.

"Ko!"

I turned my body and put my left foot in the back for support.

"Chan!"

The red haired jumping figured shouted in the corridors and jumped on me. I held my ground a little but stumbled almost falling to the ground in the damp area or the exit.

"Oof."

I grunted and caught my breath.

"Ah~ Kikuma-"

He cut me off.

"No no! It's EIJI-CHAN! EIJI! Mou~ Haruko-Chan... We've been friends for 3 years! Aren't we good friend?"

He whined with the watery eyes effect.

"Ok, ok. Just get off me Kik-Eiji-Chan."

He grinned and got off me.

"Stuck here from the rain? The rain is fun to play in though! You should treat it as your friend! Except that rain can be really back stabbing and make you sick."

He remarked and jumped around at the entrance. We're kind of rather close in high school. Since he figured out that I live on the same block as him.

"Up for a game tonight?"

He asks me. I looked at the rain.

"If the rain lets up then yea probably."

Yea I said I don't play sports but he made me play with him. He keeps saying it's too boring to play and all that stuff. All I know how to do is serve, and return. But my returns ends up being lobs.

"Ah~ The Rain is a let down."

Eiji whined and leaned against the door.

"Kikumaru! Don't you remember? You have cleaning duty!"

A classmate said while getting his shoes on. I looked at Eiji and he was in shock.

"What? But- But! Mou~ I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you here alone Haruko-Chan."

I shook my head.

"It's ok. The bus should be getting to the stop in a good 5 minutes. So If I go now I'll make it when the bus gets there."

I told him and he nodded with sorrow.

"Well I'll call you tonight if we're gonna play!"

I nodded and waved him a goodbye while he runs off back to class.

I looked out at the rain again and looked at my cell, it marks 3:26.

"Ah~ A Minute late. Gotta go."

I looked at the rain again and debating if I should really go and might not regret going at this time.

I closed my eyes and ran out into the rain through the courtyard. The rain was hitting against my face making me squint my eyes so no rain drops will get into my eyes so they won't hurt. I ran the corner and saw the lights of the bus approaching the bus stop there was people there waiting under their umbrellas. My shirt was soaked and my legs. So~ not a good Idea to wear long socks during the rain.

The bus comes to a stop and people started to aboard on the bus. Once the last person got on I reached the bus and climbed aboard. I went in and all the seats were filled and there was a couple of people standing up I walked towards the back and grabbed the railing.

While the bus started moving people started staring at me. What there's something on my face or something?

"Why wouldn't she put a jacket on?"

"She's so revealing."

"I'll be so embarrassed."

I looked down and saw my shirt being translucent. Oh.. Shiet. It's not my fault for having a white shirt on for a school uniform. Just because I left my blazer at home to wash from the mud, it had to rain.

I put my bag in front of my chest. Ah~ I'm so embarrassed..

I felt a jacket fall upon my jacket and their hands were on my shoulders. I looked at the blue and white jersey on my shoulders. I recognized it. It belonged to our school. I looked up to see the person who placed it on my shoulders.

It was Fuji and behind him was Tezuka.

"Saa~ We don't want a fellow classmate be raped by eyes in the bus now, do we?"

He said and smiled to the rest of the people that were looking. They were probably thinking, me, a rapist?

I turned around and bowed down slightly.

"Thank you."

I said to Fuji.

"Mm.. Don't thank me. Thank Tezuka for having a spare jersey in his case."

Tezuka? Really? I smiled at him and bowed down again.

"Thank you Tezuka-San."

I looked back up knowing that he would simply nod, which he did just simply nod.

"So you're on your way home? Where's your umbrella and your blazer, Haruko-Chan?"

I looked down.

"Yes, I'm on my way home from school. I left my umbrella at home because I thought it wasn't going to rain. And my blazer is in the washer since I dropped it in mud the other day."

I told them.

"Ah~ That's not good. And you live in the next stop right? Same block as Kikumaru-San right?"

I nodded.

"Mm... We both don't have a spare umbrella here. That's not good."

Fuji says and starts to think.

"Oh it's ok! You've already done enough. The rain is slowing down so I can get home."

I told him to prevent him to continue helping me. I don't like being in debt to others.

"Are you sure?"

Fuji said with a small bit of worry. I nodded while pressing for the next stop that was said over the intercom of the bus.

The bus slowly came to a stop and opened the doors to the street.

"Well.. I'll see you later then."

I said while getting off the bus from the back exit. I ran off from home which was only a couple of houses down from the stop. I ran inside the house and brushed off the water.

"Ah. I forgot to give back Tezuka's jersey. I hope he doesn't mind."

I unzipped the jacket and took off the jersey and placed it on the couch.

Ah~ Tezuka has a scent. It's kind of like a wood type smell to it. I like it.

I went to my room and got changed into sweats. It was already 4 PM.

"Hmm... I guess I should go wash this jersey up."

I muttered and took the jersey over to the washing machine. I smiled and hugged the jersey. My heart skipped a beat.

What? I have to admit I liked Tezuka since the beginning of high school. When he did the top student speech for our graduating class. He looked really handsome and so responsible. I can understand why some girls like him since middle school. Maybe I would've liked him longer if I never missed the opening ceremonies for Junior High school.

But at least I'm not like those crazed fan girls that are in my class. Boy do I feel bad for Tezuka for having a crazy fan club. Oh wait. I heard that the club for whats-his-face is more crazier.

–

I held the bag of Tezuka's jersey the next day. All clean and dry. This time I'm actually wearing the cream colored blazer with a green colored crest on top of the left breast of the blazer, which indicates what school I go to.

It was during lunch. Maybe possibly the only time I would catch him not as busy. Maybe it'll be easier if I gave it to Fuji or Eiji to give it to him. It'll make my life a lot easier. The only bad thing to that was Fuji came by class when the bell rang and took Eiji out of class for lunch.

I left the classroom towards Tezuka's class, 3-A. Same as Fuji's and Inui's class. He's such a smart ass. I'm in 3-C not fun, because we're in the middle, average. We get teased be the upper classes, like A and B class.

I peeked inside the room and saw Tezuka looking in his notebook while Inui was standing next to him taking notes. I walked inside and walked towards Tezuka who sat in the front corner next to the window.

"Tezuka-San~"

I said while walking over to his seat. He looks over at me and nods.

"Here's your Jersey. If you didn't mind, I washed it for you."

I said to him while handing him the jersey. He took the bag and placed it on the floor. He gave me that infamous curt nod once again and went back on reading. I smiled and patted him on the head. I always had a habit of patting people on the head. Because I'm standing and they're shorter than me and I feel inferior next to them.

He looks up at me and I grinned at him. He simply ignores me and goes back to his book. I stopped patting him on the head and decided to leave the class.

"Thank you again Tezuka."

I told him and he looked up at me while a nod. I smiled and left back to my class.

I guess this is ok. As long as he acknowledges me I'm happy.

Our acquainted relationship will probably stay this way.

I'm satisfied.


	3. Classroom

**Raindrops**

**Chapter 2; Classroom  
**

**© `viet **

**Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis is not mine. Just my Characters~**

Today is Sunny. Compared to yesterday where it was raining all day. It's 3:00 now. School has been left out besides our class, who is having a little meeting for the upcoming Cultural Fest.

"So it's either the Haunted house, the Tea House, or the Cosplay Cafe. Any other ideas?"

Said the class president of 3C, Suzuyama Misuke.

"Hoi Hoi! We should totally try out like an artistic Cafe! It'll be all colorful! With painted posters and table cloths splattered with paint. And the cups will be too! And what we would dress up as Artists! I don't know if this will work fine but it's an idea right? Haruko-Chan?"

I looked up from spacing out at the speck on the desk.

"Uh huh."

I muttered and flicked the speck off my desk.

"That'll be fine. I wouldn't mind it at all."

I said again to agree with Eiji. People started to murmur about it around class and nodding along to the idea.

"That's unique. Since everyone else is kind of doing the same typical idea. I hope the artistic idea will come along just fine."

Said Suzuyama, who was also favoring the Artistic Cafe.

"Mmhm! I agree to that idea!"

"I like it~ I'm in the art club so I can get some supplies from there."

Said a couple of students.

"I..."

I started to say but everyone was over excited with the Artistic Cafe Idea. I just kept my mouth closed and sat there.

"Oi~ Haruko-Chan as something to say~"

Eiji said while standing up to make everyone quiet down. All eyes stared at me.

"Well go on Mayuzumi-San. What do you have to say?"

Suzuyama said to me. I stood up from my seat and looked at my peers.

"Uh well.. I know how to make ceramic pieces. We can all learn how to make a porcelain cup for the cafe. Unless you want to go out and buy the cups since it'll probably be cheaper."

I said to them. Some were debating.

"How long will this take?"

A classmate asked.

"Well... If we get started next week we can finish by the week after. For all the cup burning, which makes the clay cup harden, I can ask a friend of mine who has a huge kiln for all the cups we will be burning. If we have time we can make more cups you get to keep as a keep sake. Is that alright with everyone?"

I said to them and fidgeted with my fingers. I hate having all the attention yet I love it.

"I think that's fine but some of us have clubs after school. Is it ok if some of us come on separate days?"

Another classmate asked.

"Yes. I think that'll be fine. We have 2 months till the festival so I believe that'll be fine. But the only problem is that... I don't have enough materials for all of us. Like clay and glaze."

I said while saying the last part softly.

"Ah~ That's ok! We had left over funds from last year's festival that we still have. I'll discuss you about what you need after this meeting."

I nodded to Suzuyama.

"So everyone is cool with that right? After school ceramic class, starts next week! We will discuss interior design 3 weeks from now. This meeting is over."

He said and the classmates got up to leave to their clubs or towards home if they didn't have a club to attend to.

"Nya~ Haruko-Chan I'ma go to practice now. I don't want Buchou to assign me 50 laps for being a little bit late. Ah~ Remember! Game tonight!"

He shouted out from the door way and grinned. I smiled back at him and waved.

"So. Mayuzumi-San. About those fees for this little project. How much would it be to get the required items?"

He asked me while leaning against the table.

"Well if I remember... A shoebox sized clay bundle is roughly around 1900 Yen. And glaze for two bottles is about 1000 to 1500 Yen, depending which one you want. So if we make around 40 cups.. That would make us buy about 20,000 Yen of supplies. 2 Glaze bottles, and about 10 boxes of clay, size of shoebox would get us. And possible some extra left over."

I told him. He stood there thinking.

"Yea.. Sorry it's so expensive."

I told him. He shook his head.

"Our profit last year was around 30,000. What we have left is around 13,000 Yen. I don't know if we can get the other 7000 Yen."

He told me and he sat there wondering.

"Maybe if possible. People can pitch in."

He mutters to himself.

"Mm.. I think I could get a discount so the total might be around 17,000 Yen."

I said to him.

"That's good! So we'll just need 4000 Yen."

He exclaimed.

"But I'll check up on the store if they'll let me. Then I'll tell you about it later. I kinda need to get going or the store will be closed by the time I get there."

I said while packing up my things. He nodded.

"Oh. I'll go with you. I have nothing better to do."

He said while packing up his things as well.

"Sure if you really want to come. The bus comes in 10 minutes so lets hurry."

–

**Tezuka's Point of View**

"30 Laps Kikumaru."

I ordered Kikumaru laps, while watching over the courts.

"How far is the art store?"

I over heard someone say while passing through the courts.

"Mm.. It's like near the Hyotei area."

I recognized that voice, it belonged to Mayuzumi-San. I looked over towards the direction of the voices.

"That's pretty far. Do you think we'll make it on time?"

That voice belonged to a male. Who is that?

"Don't worry. We'll make it."

She told him with reassurance.

"Tezuka."

Why is she going to the art store? Why is she going with a male? Ah. I shouldn't worry about this.

"Tezuka."

Mm.. I should give everyone more laps.

"Tezuka!"

I looked over at Fuji.

"What?"

I asked Fuji.

"You were spacing out. What were you looking at?"

He said to me while looking over past me. He looks at the two people walking out of the school campus. I watched as his smile grow sadistically.

"Ah~ So you were worrying over Haruko-Chan?"

I gave him an icy glare.

"I do not worry of those matters. What ever Mayuzumi-San does or goes is none of my concerns. Now back to practice, Fuji."

I told him.

"Well you certainly cared for her yesterday. What happened to that?"

I was getting a bit irritated.

"Fuji, 20 Laps."

I told him, ignoring the question.

"Saa.. But Tezuka. I'm curious now."

Fuji replied back not doing his laps.

"30."

I watched as Fuji's shoulders shrugged and he took off around the court.

She is none of my concerns. I only helped her yesterday because it was rather revealing. Her pink polka dot-

What the hell.

–

**Haruko's Point of View**

We finally reached the art store after getting off that crowded bus. It slowly got more and more crowded. Suzuyama and I ended up giving our seats to an older couple that came in a couple stops ago.

I was pointing out what we might need and what I might have. Most of the supplies I have is only for me, which is only like 2 pairs each.

He was taking notes down on how much we might have to spend.

We stayed in the shop till closing time before we left. There wasn't really much to do. He didn't have to come to the store with me. We left the store and headed back over to the bus stop where there was some of Hyotei's students were.

"Mayuzumi-San.. Stay behind me."

Suzuyama says. Hmm.. I'm not weak looking am I? I guess he wants to be a man. Haha.

We stopped at the bus stop and waited for the next bus to come along.

"What's Seigaku people doing here?"

Someone sneered. I'm actually rather used to it. This time it's just guys. They're harmless. Girls are the scary one. They will actually like pull hair and scratch you and stuff like that. Scary.

"Just ignore them Suzuyama-San. I went through this plenty of times. I know how they act if they're not provoked."

He nodded and just stared at something across the street.

Now that I realized it. Suzuyama-San is just... extra weight. I should've went alone.

* * *

:D I'm back with a boring chapter. I think :O

But I hoped you enjoyed. Damn long progressing story. Lool

**Daisherz365** : That's good. It's progressing rather slow but I'm glad you're reading :3

**Invisible-Gurl** : She's funny? :O For a second I thought she was a rather boring character LOL. Hmm.. Pair her up with Tezzy... Maybe ;P


	4. Book Store

**Raindrops**

**Chapter 3; Bookstore  
**

**© `viet **

**Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis is not mine. Just my Characters~**

"No, no, no. It's not like that. Don't bash the clay with the rolling pin. You have to use your hands to try and get the air bubbles out from the center. I don't want you to break the school's rolling pins."

I told a classmate who used a rolling pin to knead the clay.

It has been a week since our visit to Hyotei's art store. But I've been there a couple days ago to get the supplies. Boy were they heavy. Hmm.. Someone helped me take them home. He had light gray hair and has really nice eyes. Well like he had kind eyes. He also has a cross necklace too. Too bad I didn't know his name. He looks so familiar too.

"Mayuzumi Sensei. Is this correct?"

I looked up. Sensei...?

"YEA! MAYUZUMI-SEEEEENSEIII! She's like a teacher! Ne?"

Eiji said while jumping up making classmates agree with him.

"Mmhm. I think I'm getting a hang of this."

A Classmate said while I was walking over to the other person that asked me if it was the correct way to make it.

"Smooth out the edges slowly. Make sure you're not taking too much clay off from the thickness."

I guess I do have a knack of teaching.

–

"Bye bye Mayuzumi Sensei! We'll see you tomorrow!"

Now that they keep saying that I feel rather... Old.

I stayed back cleaning up all the other supplies. We're using an old classroom. The one on the third floor of the east wing of this school. I asked the teachers if I can use this room. They didn't really care as long as it's clean and I don't destroy whatever is up in the room.

I stayed about half an hour cleaning up items and supplies. When I left the classroom to the shoe locker, that everyone share so it's rather huge, a dark cloud looms over Seishun town.

"Ah.. It's going to rain again."

I mutter while walking down the last set of stairs. Walking down the hall towards the shoe locker, I spot a running figure. I tilted my head to the side wondering who it was. Once the figure came into a clearer view, I watched as his brown hair sway in through the air. I smiled.

He looks good today.

"Tezuka-San, whats the hurry?"

I asked him while he approaches me and slows down. He towers over me while I look up at his tall frame.

"I heard there was a big storm coming so I'm rushing home. Practice was canceled early so everyone can get home safely. Unfortunately I had business to take care of after practice which went longer than expected. And I don't have an umbrella with me. So I best be going so I don't have to catch the rain."

He told me while we both went inside the shoe locker room.

"Well that sucks."

I mutter.

"Ah! I need to apologize."

I told him. He stayed silent in acknowledgment for me to continue.

"I've been keeping Eiji-Kun behind in class. Please don't punish him for being late for my sake."

I told him with a slight bow.

"Let's go. Looks like the rain is about to come."

Mmrgg.. Did he ignore me about not punishing Eiji for being late? Oh well.

I nodded and went to my shoe locker. We both went separate ways through the rows and rows of lockers.

After changing my shoes I walked over to the exit doors waiting for Tezuka who was coming out of his area a minute I reached over to the exit.

"Let's go?"

I said to him and he responded with a nod.

We both left the building together. Thundering clouds start to move in slowly. Tezuka was right, there is going to be a huge storm coming soon. The wind started to pick up, blowing leaves and scraps of paper into the air. I see the lights of the approaching bus. I started to run towards the bus leaving Tezuka behind.

"Hey~ Hurry up! Or you're going to miss this bus!"

The bus was finally coming to a stop and all the other want passengers got on while I was the last to board before Tezuka came and ran to the bus.

"I told you to hurry up. You wouldn't have ran to the bus stop."

I told him while hitting him on the chest, not being able to reach the top of his head.

"Either way I would've still ran in the first place."

Ah.. He got me there.

The bus ride there was quiet between me and Tezuka. But the bus in general was already loud enough. I was standing up like usual. There was always a lot of people on the bus, mainly after school.

The name of my stop was said over the intercom. I attempted to reach the button for the bus to drop me off the stop. Tezuka, unfortunately was in the way. I ended up leaning against his chest leaning for the button. But it failed by me stumbling over losing my balance, falling on top of Tezuka, who, luckily, didn't fall on his ass.

Tezuka reached over for the buzzer and the bus slowly came to a stop. I looked up at Tezuka and smiled, loving the smell of his woodsy scent.

"Thank you."

I told him and he nodded. I slowly got off of him and fixed myself up and was getting ready to make my way through the crowd. But the only way to get through the crowd is to get passed Tezuka's tall self. He had realized it and decided to move backwards towards the exit of the bus.

Finally reaching the exit, with Tezuka off the bus because there was no room to back up besides outside.

"Thank you Tezuka for, well, getting out so I can get off the bus."

I told him with a bow. He simply nodded his head, like his usual response.

"I will see you tomorrow, Mayuzumi-San"

I nodded and smiled. I heard the door close from the bus and hearing the movement of the bus.

"Ah! The bus Tezuka!"

He looks up at the bus which was leaving down the street. It was too late now to run and catch the bus.

"You missed the bus... Sorry."

I told him. He shook his head no.

"It's alright. My stop was the next stop either way. It's not that far."

He said to me and started walking into the direction where the bus left off to.

"Ah... I guess I'll see you later? Tezuka?"

I said out loud. He turned around and gave me a slight nod. I walked back towards the direction of my house.

When I got into my house about a couple houses down from the bus stop, it started pouring rain.

Tezuka.

That's the first thing that came to mind.

He must be soaked after this random bipolar downpour of rain.

I grabbed two umbrellas and ran out side to go catch up with Tezuka, who most likely ran to the nearest shelter area when it started to down pour. It was possible for me to catch up to him.

Why I'm worrying about this?

Heck I need to pay him back somehow for making him get off the bus and miss the bus.

I ran around looking into buildings trying to find Tezuka. He shouldn't have been that far now. It's only been like 5 minutes.

Well then you gotta think about it. He is an athlete.. Compared to me. He might even be home by now. He could've just like zoomed out of the street to avoid the on coming rain. Ah but it's worth a shot to find him. Then I might have to walk him home or something.. Unless we part ways when I give him the umbrella. Geez I sound like a freaking stalker.

After about 5 minutes of walking in the light rain under the umbrella, I found Tezuka at the near by bookstore. Typical place to find him.

I stared at him from outside. He was wet from the bipolar rain 10 minutes ago. His hair was soaked, making his light brown hair a little darker than usual. He looked so focused on his reading. I wonder if he still needs the umbrella...

I walked inside of the bookstore with my school uniform still on. I should've changed before coming to find Tezuka.

"Haruko-Chan. You're here on an unusual day and time."

The book store keeper said.

Normal I come on the weekends to get my monthly issue of magazines or read some Mangas. My source of getting out of the house.

"Oh. I'm not here for that I'm actually looking for someone."

I said to him while walking in after closing the umbrella from outside of the door. I walked down the rows of bookshelves looking for Tezuka. I finally spot him looking at the same book against the wall of the bookstore.

"Tezuka!"

He looked at his book once more, I believe that he was finishing up the sentence before looking up at me.

"I found you."

I smiled and walked up towards the wet towering man. I handed him an umbrella.

"You said you didn't have an umbrella. So I ran out to give you one. The rain is really bipolar. First it downpours, then it's lightly raining, now it's just regular rain. Maybe I should've brought a towel with me since you're still soaking wet. It would be bad if you got sick cause I won't- I mean then the tennis team wouldn't get proper training."

Nice save? I don't think so. I almost blurted out that I wouldn't see him the next day.

I leaned my wet umbrella against the wall and took off my blazer, revealing the white short sleeved button up shirt.

"Tezuka. Put your head down."

I told him and he did as commanded. When he put his head down low enough, I put my blazer on top of his head and started drying his head off.

I have a feeling I shouldn't have done this because now I feel like a guy from those typical shojo mangas.

"I don't want you to get a cold because of me."

I said while drying off his head. I had a small slight blush upon my face. His hand placed on top of mine, making me stop drying his hair.

"That's enough. I think it's dry enough."

He tells me. I took off the blazer on his head and wrapped it around my waist. I watched him as he fixes his glasses into position. He slightly coughs and straighten his posture.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

I shook my head no.

"It'll be my fault if you got sick. So don't say anything."

I told him. Then it was quiet. It was a quiet atmosphere. I like it. It's not awkward. Well actually it is. I'm just staring at him read. I went to get a manga book off the shelves and went back to Tezuka.

I gestured him over to a table for two in the book store next to the glass window. We were just sitting there reading books. He was reading some big ass novel while I'm reading a pictured novel manga.

"Ah... Do I see something here?"

I looked up to see the smiling face Fuji in casual clothes.

Ahh damn. I forgot Fuji lives around here. This is like the closest book store besides the one near the school.

"Ah. Hi Fuji-Kun."

I smiled and watched as Tezuka turned around to see his team mate.

I have a feeling... That he's gonna start saying that me and Tezuka are going out. Not that I'm complaining but I don't want fangirls to kill me.

"Date?"

He questioningly asked us. I immediately shook my head no.

"I went looking for Tezuka because he didn't have an umbrella and the rain went bipolar and he was here in the bookstore! It's no date, we just happen to be reading a book Fuji."

I explained to him quickly.

"Ahn? Then what was the whole drying the hair act?"

GAH. He knew?

* * *

So.. Uhh.. The reason why I didn't update like a month ago is because I went to go watch One Piece... It took me about 3 weeks to watch 450+ episodes _-Author has no life-_

Oh and even before I started watching One Piece. There was a New Prince of Tennis Manga thing out so I went to read that. I was interested that time and wrote about 80% of this chapter. I had so much troubles on what direction this chapter would take. But I took one of the directions and decided to put it in the later chapters.

...Oh.

My Version of Tezuka is gonna get a little bit.. Perverted but still smart and all that nonsense. :1 You'll never know what's going on in that man's head.

Hmm what else... I don't think there's anything else besides me thinking about a One Piece Fanfic = ='

Anyways I hoped you enjoyed that somewhat-ish boring chapter. It's going slower than I thought :1 I hope the Cultural Fest comes fasterrr D: Maybe in a chapter or 2 I can finally get something started. :O

Oh and a possible faster update this time :O

**Invisible-gurl : **The hobby was inspired by Full metal alchemist LOL I wanted to make the Al snowman. And the chess pieces :O I have weird inspirations :1

**Ice-creamy-life : **Mmhm~ I kinda want to make Tezuka a little bit perverted. LOL (You'll see soon enough)

**Daisherz365 : **Ehh you get boring chapters most of the time in the beginning. Well I do anyways. I don't really have that much of a creative mind :O Well more like a fun mind lol. I would be straight forward and weird but then that'll throw Tezuka and everyone else off character and I kinda don't want that. Then people would be bashing on me for making Tezuka's character waaaaaaaaaaaaay off. XD

**KhAeL : **My writing will get complicated if I don't reread it like 5 billion times. I really don't like long chapters. LOL well writing them. Because I get off topic most of the time. So my usual limit is around 4-5 pages. Roughly around 2000 words. I'll try and make it more interesting :O! Even though it'll kinda take awhile.

**Yuiko : **LOL XD. Amusing to a point where it might get dramatic all of the sudden lol :1


	5. Entrance

**Raindrops**

**Chapter 4; Entrance**

**© `viet **

**Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis is not mine. Just my Characters~**

**Eheheheh~ Tezuka's a growing boy! :D LOL**

**Tezuka's Point of View**

Fuji.

What a troublesome friend. Just when I was enjoying my time quietly with Mayuzumi-San.

Ah.. Mayuzumi-San..

Stupid. Hold it in. You can't look stupid in front of her. But I can't look at her in the face. After I saw it again.

Damn white blouses.

Damn Mayuzumi for wearing a yellow striped bra.

Yes I looked.

...

I was looking up at her when I had my head down while she was drying my hair. It was either that or her legs.

Damn short skirts too.

Damn testosterone the most.

"So what was it about? The drying hair thing."

I turned around, swallowing the saliva that was left in my mouth while thinking about Mayuzumi's body..

"It was nothing really, Fuji. She was simply drying my hair so she would not feel guilty if I fall sick from the rainy weather."

I told him with a straight face. Fuji's smile just got bigger.

"Oh really? Well then that's all I needed to know. I shall go look for the book I'm searching for. See you later. Tezuka and Haruko-Chan."

He's planning something. He wouldn't let it off this easily.

"Mm.. Tezuka?"

I turned around and looked at Mayuzumi.

"I need to get back home. My older brother should be getting home soon."

She has a older brother.. Now that I think about it.. I think I've seen him before. But that was a couple years ago.

"Ok. Thank you for the umbrella."

I thanked her.

"No problem. Just don't get sick ok?"

I nodded and stood up from the seat, watching her leave the store with a wave. I simply nodded my head and she left down the street.

"Ah.. Haruko-Chan left already? I wanted to tease her a little bit. But that's ok. I'll just tease you, Tezuka."

I turned back around towards the table and saw Fuji already taken a seat where Mayuzumi just sat. I stared at him like he was a stranger.

"You know your face is a little pink now. Did something just happen? Or you were thinking some naughty thoughts in that mind of yours about Haruko-Chan."

He should really get off my case.

**Haruko's Point of view**

"Whew.. Thank god I got out of there before Fuji came back to the table. He would start saying all this nonsense and possibly hold it against me and Tezuka."

I mutter to myself while walking down the street.

I took my time back home. It was true my older brother was coming home. But not anytime soon. He usually comes home when dinner is set. It's like he smells food from down the street or something because we have dinner at random times.

Plus my brother is a bit over protective. When I'm out late or something, he goes crazy. So I kinda have to be home unless I tell him that I'll be late to get home. I love him. But he really needs to get over his little sister complex.

–

**A couple weeks later...**

We just finished making the last batch of clay cups before it gets cooked in the kiln. We made extra cups and other items that I taught them that they might've been interested in.

After all the little teaching sessions for a couple weeks, I get to keep all the left over materials. It was enough to make a small bowl, or other small items.

"The next couple weeks we'll be glazing which wouldn't take long. Glazing is painting the clay after it was burned. It'll make it looks shiny and smooth. Well if you want it shiny of course. I only have the basic colors on the color wheel. Some of them are shiny and some of them are not. Glaze is expensive you know. I guess this is the end of making clay cups. I'll notify you when the cups are done. Which should be in a couple days."

I told them and they all started cleaning up and beginning to leave the classroom. I stayed back and finished up cleaning up the miscellaneous supplies.

After washing my hands from the clay and putting some lotion on my dry skin from the clay, I picked up my cell phone and called up the person who would be burning the cups.

"Ren-Kun?"

I said over the phone after I heard the 'moshi moshi' from the other side of the phone.

"Remember me telling you about the cultural fest? We've just finished making the cups. Do you think you can come over to the school and pick them up? It's rather impossible for me to get over there with so many cups."

I smiled and his 'yea, no problem.' The other part was unnecessary, he called me 'my baby girl'.

Fukumoto Ren. He's not ugly, he's actually pretty hot. Possibly the only man that my over protective brother approves of. Well it's one of his best friends. And he's like in his 3rd year of college and studying architecture and ceramics is one of his hobbies, that's how I started liking building stuff. But I like Tezuka better. Heck. If I knew Ren first I might've just fell for him instead of Tezuka.

But I like puzzles too. And Tezuka is a tough puzzle to solve. With him being all quiet and all.

I stared out the window from the top floor of the school building.

"So it's not going to rain today?"

I muttered out from the window. I looked out from the 3rd floor of the courtyard. There were some people playing some basketball, or just walking around finishing up club activities.

The only thing that echos in this somewhat empty courtyard was the shouting from the Tennis Courts. I can hear the balls being hit by the racket or rather being missed from the racket and hitting the fence of the court. I can probably hear some freshmen saying 'Hai~' in response of their duties. Sometimes... I can hear Tezuka's faint commands that were said, mainly, '20 Laps' with so and so's name at the end.

I sighed once more before returning back into the class room and closing the window shut. I gathered my things and slowly walked out of the classroom with the cart full of unburnt cups for Ren.

–

"Ok that should be all of it, Ren."

I said while helping him pack up the cups.

"Do you need a ride home Haru-Chan?"

He said while closing the door of the car he came with.

"I don't need a ride. I need to get my lazy ass up from just moping around doing nothing besides the computer and making little things in my room. And.. get off me you idiot."

I said while shoving his arm off my my shoulders.

"People would think the wrong thing."

I told him and he just sighed and put his hand in his hair.

"Ah~ Well what happens if I want rumors to fly? Well.. I should get going. Gotta get these burned for you, my love."

He said with a wink and blew a kiss at me. I gave him the unamused face at him. I took the 'kiss' and threw it to the ground and stepped on it.

"Aw that hurts a lot Haru-Chan."

He whines from the door of his car.

"Get outta here Ren."

I told him and he just nodded off and left the school grounds. I sighed in relieve and leaned against the wall of the school wall. I felt a light drizzle.. Or a sprinkle from the sky. I looked up and saw the sky still clear and bright with a couple of clouds.

"I guess a rain shower?"

I said and smiled.

"Mayuzumi-San."

I snapped out of my spacing out-ness and saw that Tezuka was standing there with some of his teammates.

"Tezuka-San."

I said back at him.

"OI NYA~ Did you forget about me Haru-chan?"

I saw Kikumaru jump from behind Tezuka.

"Eiji-Chan."

I said to him. I got used to saying Eiji now, after plenty of mistakes of saying Kikumaru.

"Was those our clay thingys, Haru-Chan?"

Kikumaru said while clinging on to me. I nodded to him.

"They're going to get cooked."

I said to him and his eyes widened.

"Does that mean we can eat them? I don't want to eat clay!"

He said with a disgusting face.

"Yes I'm cooking all of them so you can eat them. They're really delicious Eiji."

I said sarcastically.

"Nya~ You're just joking. I almost believed you."

I just laughed. The drizzle went a little harder almost to the point where it was going to rain.

"I think we should all get going. The rain is gonna get harder."

I said while opening the small umbrella I had placed in my bag.

We, as in meaning Kikumaru, Tezuka, and me, Fuji had other things to do after the club events, also kind of glad that he won't bother me and Tezuka about what happened that other day.

–

**Two Weeks later...**

"WE'RE DONE!"

Everyone exclaimed and sighed in relief of their new glass clay cups that they had just made about a month or so, ago. Even though it took awhile, they were proud of their new items they have just made.

People were thanking me, left and right. I didn't even get the chance to even sigh in relief with them. Every stood around and showed off their shiny cups to their classmates while I was still being bombarded with thank you's.

Cultural festival is just around the corner.

With this, ceramic making cups, being done and the settings of our artistic cafe almost done, with the other "play" that all the 3rd years are doing together, this last year of ours is probably going to be the best.

I left the room and headed straight towards the window across from the classroom and leaned out to peer into the courtyard. Today was sunny again with no clouds in the sky. Other students were in the hall way working on their walls for their classrooms. It was rather a busy hallway, you can't really stand anywhere that much unless your against the wall to not be in anyone's way.

"Tatsuchi!"

Some random student's name was called and I heard a hm? Then a bang.

Next thing I know, I was hanging on the ledge.

* * *

Hate Me? D: Cause I'm probably gonna leave you hanging there for quite awhile.

The Sole Purpose of this Chapter is to show you the naughty poor perverted mind that Tezuka has developed in his high school life.

&& well possibly... A good cliff hanger for youu~

Well~~ Sorry for not updating soon T~T One thing after another started... And I was rather mad at myself for leaving you like this in the other chapter.

**Kylya; **Yea nothing happened in the other chapter, I hope something happened here 8D Well sort of... But you like my Tezuka Character? I'm trying SO hard not to get him out of character, but it's really fun when I think about his mind even though it most likely, Tennis. Tennis. Tennis. School. Family. So I was thinking about him being a pervert in his mind. Kinda like wiggle "girls" in that list somewhere 8D

**LORAN; **I'm DYING D: Since I caught up with the OP manga, the damn author when on a BREAK! a ONE MONTH BREAK! D: So I'm kinda dying in this little corner waiting for the next two weeks. I'm so excited for the two weeks. I need my daily one piece T~T

**Yanyu; **:D Thanks for reading~~~


	6. Hallway

**Raindrops**

**Chapter 5; Hallway**

**© `viet **

**Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis is not mine. Just my Characters~**

How this hanging on the ledge came to be.

Well as you know.. I was leaning out on the window ledge enjoying the cloudless sky and etc.. And then you last see me hanging on the ledge, right?

Well the "Tatsuchi" person, was holding a large wooden board, the one that you decorate your background on for your class activity thing, yea that thing. It hit me from behind on my butt, and I fell forward, kind of doing a somersault, and gripped on the metal ledge that was creasing into my skin which makes me wanna let go and fall. Even worse I'm in a bad position because my back is against the wall and my hands are kind of uncomfortable.

My hands were getting sweaty and I'm literally at the verge of falling and possibly break my legs from where I'm at. And there's no tree nearby for me to kick and jump off the wall of the building to possibly break my fall either.

I can see it already, "Girl committed suicide from falling from a three story window at Seishun High School."

Then there would be classmates that would just make up damn lies and whatnot. No please. I don't want to die a pitiful way. I wanna die the cool way. Like falling from a 50 story building saving three peoples lives and stuff.

No. I was just kidding.

Now where the hell is everyone? I kinda want to get saved now.

"Tatsuchi, look what you did! You made her fall out the window!"

Someone said.

"It's not my fault! She shouldn't be leaning out the window like that!"

He shouted.

"No~ You should be looking where you're swinging that thing!"

The other person shouted.

Seriously now.. Either keep talking like that and make me break my legs or get me killed. Or save me and I can whoop your sorry little ass.

I put my feet against the wall to try and prevent myself from falling too quickly.

I felt hands on my wrists and they slowly lifted me up with a tad bit of struggle. But I was just happy enough to get off from the wall. Once to a certain height, he let one hand go and I felt around for the ledge. He took his free hand and wrapped it on my stomach area.

This person must be tall or something to lift me up high enough for my feet to couch the window. I held his forearm for balance to get my feet on the ledge. I looked at his sort of pale skin but seemed to look tan from outside, to his neat blazer, to his neck; oh the adam's apple..; to his eyes which were protected by the glass from his prescribed glasses.

"Tezuka!"

Somewhat surprised to see him help me out from saving my legs.. I mean life.

"Mayuzumi-San. Are you ok?"

He asked with a tad bit concern, since he is the Student Body President, he has to "care" a little bit at least. But I think he's really worried about me, deep down in his heart somewhere.

I simply nodded and got down from the ledge, with Tezuka's help, and that Tatsuchi guy came up to me.

"I'm sorry. Even though I don't think I should apologize to you."

He said with an "I don't care" face on.

"Actually. You do owe me a sincere apology. Because yes, you should have at least saw me looking out the window. You could've merely dodge me instead of whacking that wood on my as-"

"Language."

I got cut off by Tezuka, who was still standing there next to me with his arm some what around me from me getting down from the window.

"- butt. So now apologize."

I said sternly at Tatsuchi. He looked like he didn't want his pride to fall but everyone around him was looking at him and wondering if he's really going to apologize to the girl that was almost killed by him indirectly.

"Fine.. I'm sorry Mayuzumi-San."

He said with clenched fists by his sides, knowing his pride just sunk. Once he left the premises, everyone slowly went back to their busy work and I just sighed out. I felt like I was going to fall, since I'm not really a big fan of those heights..

"Are you ok Mayuzumi-San?"

He asks again with more concern to see the color on my face slowly coming back. I smiled at him.

"No worries! I'm doing a-ok!"

I told him and patted him on the back.

"You should get back, you should be the busiest one out of all of us."

He just stared at me with concern.

"I'm serious! I just finished my part of the festival set up. So go do yours. I don't want to be the reason for you to be behind on your schedule."

He just closed his eyes and he opened them up again, without that concern look in his eyes.

"Then if you excuse me."

He did a slight bow and left me in the busy hallway. I watched as he gracefully dodged all the busy people and his luscious brown hair sway in the wind, and his strong build walk away from me farther.

…

I think I'm drooling.

–

**Day 1 of the Cultural Festival**

"Thank you for coming!"

One of the girls said from the exit of our classroom.

Our class cafe became a hit. It was like no other classes cliché themes. We served sodas, tea, water, etc. Besides beer. We're underage.. Duh.

Of course to make the cafe kind of a hit, the guys of the class were in charge of the clothes; odd isn't? Well, they decided to get white clothes. For the boys, shorts and a t-shirt with paint splattered. For girls, booty cut shorts with a tank top with an apron for the artist look. But it makes us look like have nothing under it and of course splattered it with paint and have used white hats with also splattered paint on it.

Men hormones these days..

I was in the back setting up the refreshments for the people that were constantly coming in.

"Is Mayuzumi-San here?"

I heard my name and finished up the last thing to place on table 3. "Yes?" I shouted out through the constant chatters through our cafe. I walked away from the table and headed towards the door of the entrance. "Is there something you need?" I asked them while wiping my hands on the apron.

"Ah, yes. I am a backstage constructor for the stage and I heard about you taking in some building classes. By any chance can you help us out at the stage? We are on short hands for the third years play tomorrow." He explained to me.

I was a little taken aback. Working with these constructors were only for those who had the honors program of the school. And I was not in that class. I took the regular class. "I think I can. I'll let you know by before this day ends. I'll have to have a little meeting with my time slot for my shifts for the cafe." I told them while fiddling with my fingers. "Great! We'll be in the auditorium when you decide on your answer." He said and left immediately.

I just hope that someone can cover my shifts so I can help out and see how it is to be there working with these people. I think I admire them a little too much.

I went back behind the boarded area, where we held our drinks and prepared the food. I chatted amongst the people and some were willing to do it for me. They said I should pursue what I have been wanting to know. This made me smile. I thanked them and they said that they would arrange who would take what shift tomorrow while I go help out at the stage.

It was already the end of the first day of the festival and my classmates have left the classroom to join the school at the bonfire in the school field. I stayed behind to clean the mess on the tables and organize the room for the next day. I hummed to myself Le Chateau Ambulant* by Joe Hisaishi and waltzed around the classroom while smiling to myself.

"Why is my baby cleaning up by herself?" Hearing the 'my baby' part, I already know who it was. I stopped humming to the song and turned around. "What do you want Ren?" I asked him while looking up at him at the door. He slowly approaches up to me.

"Just wanna see my lovely baby girl's face. Is that a problem?" I rolled my eyes. "Seriously. Quit with that my baby stuff, it makes me feel 5. I prefer you call me by my name." I said to him.

"So.. Haruko-Chan? Haruko. Haruko. Ah~ I love saying your name."

I sighed. I guess its better than the my baby thing. I felt his arms around my waist, making me stop collecting the trash on the table. "What are you doing?" I asked him while keeping my eyes on the half filled cup.

"I do.. Think about you seriously you know." He whispers in my ear. "And I don't plan on giving you to anyone." He says again and leans in till I can feel his breath on me.

"So.. Will you go out with me, Mayuzumi Haruko?"

* * *

*Le Chateau Ambulant is Howl's Moving Castle Theme song.

This song is forever on repeat when I have nothing else to listen to.

Thank you for rereading this chapter~ Hopefully it will run more smoothly now.

Hmm I didn't hit my 2000 word hit quota :| Ah I hope it'll get longer after my revision of my chapters.


	7. Streets

**Raindrops**

**Chapter 6; Streets**

**© `viet **

**Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis is not mine. Just my Characters~**

–

"What are you talking about?" I said while pushing Ren away from me. He had put on a serious face when I looked at him. "...You're serious aren't you?"

I said while slowly backing away towards the board. I would've went towards the window but I don't want the same thing happening again. I prefer not to be a stunt woman please. "I'm serious." He said with a straight face. He doesn't look like he's lying..

"I.. Uh.. Well.." I said flustering over my words. I heard a small laugh coming from him, and then it became louder.

"Ahahah! Sorry I wanted to see your reaction. But I'm serious about that question. But not now. You're still in high school, love. When you're older, then I'll probably ask again." He said while walking up to me and I stepped back towards the board again till I hit my back against it. He patted me on the head like a pet.

"You're still a child in my eyes." He takes his hand and lifted up my chin. "But I would love to help you grow up." And leans in to kiss my forehead. "I'll be waiting."

I looked away avoiding the pink color that was appearing on my face. He left the class room and I sighed. I touched my face and slowly sat down on the ground in a daze.

"_I do.. Think about you seriously you know."_

_He whispers in my ear._

"_And I don't plan on giving you to anyone."_

_He says again and leans in till I can feel his breath on me._

Thinking about what just happened 10 minutes ago was making my flushed. I hit myself on the head to get me out of the gaze. "Haruko! Are you here?" I looked up to see a classmate of mine, she ran up to me and grabbed my arm.

"We gotta hurry. Atobe declared a match against Tezuka! I heard that they haven't went against each other in awhile so Atobe decided to drop by and declare a match." She frantically said and dragged me out of the class room and rushed out down the hall.

"And I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss such an event!" She says loudly in the hall while rushing down the stairs. We made it outside and my arm was being sore from all the pulling-ness. She was still dragging me over the to courts to basically get front row seat.

They had already started their match. People around me started muttering and girls in the other corner started awe-ing at the hot men playing a one match point game. I was doing the same.

I gripped onto the chained fence around the tennis court. I was intently watching the match. Yes, that means moving my head back and forth watching the ball, then staring at the sweat coming off their bodies. Man.. They're sexy.

"30-15! Leading is Atobe!" The referee said while raising their hand in the air.

–

The match ended with a draw. They were forced to stop because the day was getting darker. It was like their match 3 years ago. It just kept going on and on.

I handed Tezuka a towel when he got out of the courts. "You did well." I smiled and then handed him a water bottle, which I snagged before the match ended.

"Thank you." He muttered to me and took a swig out of the water bottle. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I twitched. It was my brother. And apparently I missed 4 calls from him. I sighed and cringed as I accepted the call.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" He almost killed my eardrums. Mayuzumi Akira, or Aki. My overprotective brother that kept calling for the past hour.

"Aki... I'm at school still.." I said to him, in that sisterly tone.

"Why are you still there? School ended like 4 hours ago." I rolled my eyes.

"Didn't I tell you? Today is the school festival so don't worry about me coming home on time. I'm with someone who I trust." I said with a bit of anger in my voice.

"May I see the phone?" Tezuka politely asked with his hand out. I handed him the phone while still hearing my brother's rants.

"Mayuzumi-San. This is Tezuka Kunimitsu. I'm a classmate of Mayuzumi Haruko. I will take full responsibility of her safety when bringing her home. Please do not worry." He monotonely said over the phone. Then gave back the phone to me. I was slightly blushing at Tezuka's proposal to take me home.

"Who was that? Tezuka? Who is he?" Akira demanded. "Uh.. Tezuka is the Student Class President and he's from the Tennis team." I muttered. I heard him hesitate a little bit. Then he sighed.

"Fine. If I see a scratch on you, he's in trouble. Be safe and get home soon. I miss you." I sighed too. "I'll see you later."

"Sorry. It was my brother. He's the overprotective type so it's hard to get away from him." I told them and Tezuka just nodded to me while holding the towel in one hand and a water bottle in the other.

–

It was a quiet walk. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was just... Quiet.

I looked up at the sky while walking home, noticing no clouds in the sky. The stars shined bright through the city lights. Eventually we had to stop at the bus stop. There were other classmates with us but they were behind us.

"Ne, Tezuka?" I asked without looking at him. I didn't hear an answer, so I assumed he was listening. "Do you think we won't get attacked by water again this time?" Then I stared at him. He looked at me strangely.

"Well have you noticed? Every time we meet for at least more than like 5 to 10 minutes, water randomly appears and hits us." I told him. He was just staring at me like I was crazy. "What? It's true! Don't deny it!" I faced him and poked him in the chest.

"Oh? Some lover's quarrel going on?" I looked to the approaching students who is also in the play with us. I shook my head vigorously. "No, we're not going out! We just know each other well... Right, Tezuka?" I said while nudging him on the side. He just simply nodded once and stared out in space again. "Uh huh... We all know you're going out. Now stop denying it."

I clenched my fists. I really wished it was true but it wasn't. So it was pissing me off that he kept pressing on with that matter.

"I'm sorry to say Otogi Kouhai. But we're not going out."

Tezuka said while turning around to look straight in the eyes of our underclassman. I watched him as he froze at Tezuka's stare and eventually cowered behind one of his friends. Tezuka slightly nodded his head and turned back around. I looked at him and then saw the shining lights of the bus approaching us slowly.

It was a packed bus, then again, it was around the time when the overtimers get out of work, plus the other classmates of ours which took up half the bus. Tezuka gave up his seat for me, when obviously, he was more tired than I was. Luckily, the first stop before the next 4 to get to my street, took a chunk out of the bus, which eventually, he got a seat and leaned back in the chair to relax.

I watched his chest go up and down and his arms crossed at his abdomen. Then I looked at his face. His eyes were closed so I took advantage to look at his physique. He looks calm, not so serious. It looks like he can sleep for a very long time, but knowing him, he would wake up early to have a morning jog. His shoulders stayed upright and stiff. Looks like he is stressing over a lot of stuff. Which he most likely is... Running the student body, being a tennis captain; not to mention that he has some people that will drive him over the wall, entrance exams, studying, the play that is tomorrow, and yet again studying. His legs were long, well no duh, he's super tall. He kept them close to his body, so he wouldn't trip people when they leave the bus.

I smiled at him and leaned back just like him. I got up a little bit to move his head over to my shoulder so he would have a more comfortable position. I leaned on his head and rested till we reached our stop.

–

"Thank you." I looked up at him while we were walking down the street towards my house.

"No problem." I smiled and walked ahead to lead where my house is.

"HARUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAAAN~"

I looked at the running person down the street. I knew it was my brother. Or Eiji but he wouldn't be out right now. He ran around me and checked my body for any injuries. Then he saw Tezuka, who was patiently waiting behind me. I saw Aki glare at him. I hit him in the shoulder and he stopped.

"Aki, meet Tezuka Kunimitsu. Tezuka, this is Mayuzumi Akira, my brother. Aki, can you go inside?" I told him and he grumbled. "Why? You can say your goodbyes in front of me!"

It was my turn to glare. He grumbled again and kicked the floor like a little child. "Be inside in 1 minute once I get inside!" He said and ran inside. I looked at Tezuka apologetically.

"Sorry for that. That's my brother's immaturity. He was always worries about me since I was younger so it now is like an annoying habit." I told him and rubbed the back of my neck and stared at the ground.

"It's ok." He said and nodded his head.

"I'll be leaving now. Please, go inside." He politely said while waiting for me to go inside. I shook my head no.

"You go ahead. I'll watch to go till the first house you pass, then I go inside." I told him and he just stared at me. I knew he was telling me to go inside and that he'll be fine. "Stay safe." I smiled at him and he turned around and left. I walked inside and Aki ran up to me.

"He didn't do anything right?" He was checking me again. I just sighed. "You were staring right outside the damn window. He didn't touch me at all. Aki, I really do need some space. I want to have a normal brother ok?" I asked him and took off my shoes and went to my room.

I know that's going to hurt Aki, but I do want space. I want to regularly date and hang out with my guy friends without them being scared of my brother.

Sorry Aki.

–

**Second Day of the Festival**

Second day is always the busiest. Everyone trying to restock and be supplied by the time the rush of the after comes around. Having insufficient funds is not helping. We had to get a loan from our loving parents and ourselves from our poor little pockets to fund the cafe. What do we get out of it?

We're hoping the first or second prize for the most popular cafe of the festival. First place consists of the choosing of the Senior field trip; this is where bribing comes in, top school lunches of the rest of the year, and of course the jackpot, we get to split the funds of our shop amongst ourselves. Second place gets only their class funds split. And third just gets the top school lunches.

See there's only a couple of reasons we want either first or second place. Third place isn't all that bad but you still have to stand in the horrid line or the crowd of people that hog the nice good sandwiches.

"Mayuzumi-San. Do you think you can go advertise with Kikumaru-Kun? We best be getting our advertising in first before our other competitors." Suzuyama said to me with a board in hand with a stake at the end of it. "Thankfully Mizuki-San and her friends and mother are helping us out with these Jello drinks. They're selling out fast! We need another alternative..." He mutters to himself at the end while walking away with his hand on his chin thinking of a way to settle this matter.

I shook my head and walked away to find Eiji in the mix of the crowd of people. The red head will not go out of sight once spotted. That jumpy tennis man. "Eiji-Kun!" I screamed out across the hall. It seemed like fake animated ears seemed to perk out of his head once he heard my voice screamed out for him. "Haiii~ Haru-Chan?" He waved his hand while jumping really high. I waved the sign and then pointed outside. He nodded and made his way to go down the staircase.

When I met up with him at the staircase, he grabbed the sign from me and rested the wooden stake on his shoulder. He was wearing a white lopsided beret and his clothes were white with paint splattered all over, of course, our uniform for the cafe. Except that girls were strictly to wear shorts and a tank top or a spaghetti strap shirt. I had to roll my eyes over for that rule. But it did give us lots of _male_ customers.

We both made way out of the school building and into the blinding sunlight and into the food booths and game booths that were situated outside. People still continued to pour inside of the school yard. Hopefully we can convince many future students for Seishun high school.

Today had a couple of main events. First was the 3 plays for the 3 grade levels. In order from lowest to highest of course. We also had a comedy show going on between the 1st years and 2nd years show. We had a mini Athletic field day. Where the sports clubs hold different matches within their time slot. Eiji was excused for today because he held a part in both our cafe and the 3rd years play.

"Nya~ Are you going to watch me for the play Haru-Chan?" Eiji asked me with slight puppy eyes. "I'll be working backstage during your play so I'll watch little bits and parts of it." He pouted a little bit. "Ok. I guess that works... But then I get to see you backstage!" He gleamed with happiness and jumped into the crowd of people. Luckily he didn't land on anyone.

"Hoi Hoi! Visit the Artistic Cafe! We have Regular Refreshments and our signature snack, Rainbow Jelly Drink! Better hurry and claim one before they all run out!" Then he winks. "Plus we have some good looking people in our class, so it's appealing to the eyes nya~" I blushed a slight pink color while pulling my shorts down further. Eiji was just jumping about without losing his breath. That's what tennis does to ya.

I didn't even have to come advertise. Eiji was already doing just fine without me. I took this too my advantage to enjoy what the festival has given us.

–

I helped with the props backstage as the 3rd years play was going on. They were short on female hands behind the scenes. No wonder they needed me. The play that they are currently portraying is Mulan. That includes some of the singing and fake sword fighting and a lot of scene skips. They made it more comedic in such a short time that they have. I also helped out in moving the different sets on the stage.

It really was an exhilarating experience for me. Knowing hands on blue prints of the whole stage and placing the objects in the correct place within a minute or two span of a break. Most of it was heavy work, so they only needed strong men in moving the huge pieces while I did the smaller props.

"Mayuzumi." I heard a male whisper behind me. I whipped around to see Tezuka standing there with a clipboard in his hand and the Vice President at his right side, being all smugly with him. I clenched my teeth together with a forced smile. "Tezuka-Kun." She whispered back with a small wave, dodging all the other back stage staff. He furrowed his eye brows a little bit.

"Why are you back here? Shouldn't you be back in your own classroom activities? Why are you dressed like that? People can see your-" He shuts his mouth and his lips form a thin line. So many questions spewed out of his mouth. He couldn't help himself till he caught himself before he spilled out that he was also staring too.

"The constructors asked me to help them out, plus it gives more experience into the field I'm planning to study in later for the future." I muttered to him while looking up at him. "I don't want your brother come to me that I can't keep you safe." He tells me. I had that aha moment. "True that. I'll be safe. Don't worry. You should get back on doing your things."

* * *

**It'll pick up in the next chapter XD**

**I already planned out the next 2 chapters so hold on! :3**


End file.
